Fierce Determination
by Mulledmead
Summary: AU: Potters have twins. Lily and James aren't killed. Harry's twin thought to be GirlWhoLived. Lily and James act like normal parents treating both kids the same. Harry gets trained from young age to be Sister's protector. Rated for to be on safe sid
1. Chapter 1

**Fierce Determination**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N 1: I've been having some real troubles with WordPerfect so if the format is really off, tell me about it. So far it looks alright to me**

**A/N 2: I've been seeing a lot of stories about Harry's twin being the boy/girl-who-lived and then Harry is abused or sent away. Then after reading what Sheeza88, or whatever his screen name is, wrote on PotterPlace3 about possible stories to write, I decided to write this.**

**Summary: AU The Potters are attacked, but not killed. Harry's sister is thought to be the girl-who-lived, and James and Lily act like normal parents and treat their children the same. Both are trained from a young age to prepare them for what is to come, but Harry is trained harder than his sister and falls into his role as her protector. Will be super Harry insofar as Harry as a first year will be able to kick the hell out of most 6th years and even some 7th year. He won't be whipping up on adults though.

* * *

****  
7:34 P.M. October 30th 1981**

"Sirius!" a voice shouted while pounding on the door. "Sirius you have to help me!" More pounding, more insistent than the first. "Sirius wake up! Please Wake up!"

"Huh–waa–I'm up, I'm up!" Sirius Black awoke with a start. Glancing over at his alarm clock, his eyes came into focus and he read what it said with a groan. "7:34 in the evening! Peter you better have a damn good reason for waking me up. This damn graveyard shift is going to kill me! I've got to get someone to switch with me." Sirius muttered to himself as he rolled out of bed.

"Sirius! Wake up! Please!" Peter Pettigrew shouted again pounding even harder.

"I'm Coming!" Sirius shouted then under his breath added, _You whiney little bastard._

"Hurry! Please! Open the Door!" Peter shouted still pounding on the door as hard as he could.

"Wormtail, you break my door, I'm going to kill you ass." Sirius said as he made it to his front door. Opening it he complained: "Peter its 7:30 in the fucking evening. You know I work the graveyard shift at the Auror Headquarters. Can't this wait till later? I need my sleep."

"Sirius! You have to help!" Peter said frantically forcing his way in. "Please! You have to hide me! You have to protect me!"

"Hide you? Protect you? From what?" Sirius asked even though he knew the answer. He knew what, just not why.

"From Vvvvvv—Vvvvv—from You-Know-Who." Peter finished in a whisper. "He's after me! ME! Of all people, he's after me! H-he came to me in person! W-wants me t-to spy on D-Dumbledore and the Ministry. Somehow he–he's found out about my Animagus form. W-wants me to use it to spy for him. I don't know what to do! I'm so scared! He's given me three days to think about it. Says if I try to run, He'll hunt me down and k-k-k—do me in! If I say no I'm a dead man! You've got to help me!" Peter gasped out not able to say the words.

_Voldemort knows about Peter's rat Animagus? _Sirius thought to himself. _He must know about the rest of us too! But who could have told him? The only one's who know are me, Prongs, Lily, Wormtail, and—and—and Remus! That dirty Werewolf Bastard! I'll kill him! I'll stab his eyes out with a silver spoon! I'll cut out his tongue with a dull silver knife!_ Vaguely, Sirius heard Peter calling his name.

"Sirius! Sirius! Are you all right? You've got to help me!"

"Peter, you've got to go to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. He'll know how to hide you properly."

"NO!" Peter screamed grabbing the front of his shirt. "I've already been to Dumbledore. He's gone mad! He _wants _me to join You-Know-Who! Wants me to spy for _him_. You're my last hope! I can't find James and Lily anywhere. Haven't seen them in weeks. No one has, not even Dumbledore. I'm afraid something has happened to them and the twins. Remus has gone missing too!"

"Remus is a dirty traitor! He's the one who's given us all away!" Sirius snarled. Peter's eyes flashed in what he thought was realization. Then Sirius began thinking along the lines of Dumbledore. Peter _could _be used as a spy. Taking a single look at Peter and Sirius had to do all he could to hold back his laughter. The man was actually _quivering _in fear. He'd be found out before he even saw Voldemort again. He needed more time to think, but all he could think about was different ways in which to kill the Werewolf. There was only one thing to do. He had to let Peter in on the _Secret._

Hurrying in to his kitchen and finding a spare bit of parchment and quill Sirius wrote six simple words.

_The Potters live at Godric's Hollow. _

"What's this?" Peter asked when he was handed the parchment.

"Read it. Memorize it. Burn it. Don't read it out loud." When Peter had finished and Sirius watched as it was burned sufficiently and he had vanished it himself; only then did Sirius explain. "A couple weeks after their twins were born James and Lily went into hiding at the behest of Dumbledore. Apparently, a few months prior a prophecy had been made and only recently did Dumbledore figure it out. Though he didn't tell them the specifics, he told them that it entailed one of the twins, though not which one. Dumbledore wanted to preform the Fidelius Charm himself, but James insisted that _I_ be the secret keeper." Sirius stated proudly. "We agreed to keep this between the four of us—not even James's dad knows."

"Oh." Peter said, realization dawning on him if not somewhat slow. "So this is where James and Lily are staying–Godric's Hollow. But, where's Godric's Hollow?"

"Are you a complete idiot? Don't you remember the summer after our sixth year when we stayed in James's Uncle's cottage?"

"Oh yeah!" Peter said turning red with embarrassment.

"Yeah dumbass! Go there as soon as you can. I'll be along in a few days and we'll figure out where to go from there. Right now I've got a traitorous Werewolf to kill. Well? What are your waiting for? Go you fucking retard!"

So busy was Sirius, plotting his revenge on a completely innocent Werewolf that he didn't notice the evil smirk that appeared on Peter's face before he disapparated.

* * *

**8:04 P.M. October 30th 1981**

Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtail a.k.a. 'The Fuckup' a.k.a. the Dark Lord's most faithful and soon to be second-in-command couldn't help, but laugh as he appeared, not at Godric's Hollow as Sirius thought, but outside a small cottage that was not too far from his destination, The Riddle House.

Peter continued to laugh as he walked the path to the Dark Lord's Ancestral Home. He couldn't help, but laugh at the idiots who would meet their end at the hands of the man who they had all, at one time or another, called pathetic. Poor Pathetic Peter Pettigrew. No one ever suspected him. No one ever noticed him, except when he took the blame for a prank committed by his so called 'friends'.

He had been turned by the Dark Lord in his sixth year when Regulus Black had caught him turning into his rat and spilled the beans to the Dark Lord. Peter had then been approached by the Dark Lord himself and given an offer that he couldn't refuse. He had joined out of cowardice at first, but soon came to love his new role. Sometimes at night he would catch himself laughing hysterically at the joke that only he was privy to. It was a pity that Regulus had to die. Peter actually liked him.

He had been taught Occlumency by the Dark Lord himself and quickly became a master of it. He had been hiding his true feelings since what seemed like forever and always wearing a mask of emotions that were not his own. The Dark Lord had just needed to teach the finer points of it and now he break down sobbing with real tears at the snap of his fingers.

Soon everything would come to fruition. The Potters would all be dead—he had entertained the idea of keeping Lily for himself, but the more time he spent with Death Eaters the more that sloppy seconds, with a filthy Mudblood no less, began to sicken him.

Sirius would hopefully kill the Werewolf and Peter would be there to watch him break as he was told that it was not Remus, but Peter who had betrayed them and how he had killed Remus in cold blood. Then for every time Sirius had poked fun at him—he, Peter, would hold him under the Cruciatus for a minute. At that rate Sirius would have a date with the Cruciatus for the next eight years of his life.

By this time Peter had entered the Riddle House and reached the sitting room where the Dark Lord would be waiting. He reached up to knock, but was called in by the cold voice of the Dark Lord.

"Enter Wormtail." How Peter hated that nickname, but the Dark Lord insisted on using it. "I have been waiting impatiently. Did you get the information?"

"Of course, My Lord." Peter said from one knee after he had kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's cloak. Holding up both hands to show that they were empty, Peter flicked his wrist and suddenly the piece of parchment that Sirius thought had been burned and then vanished, appeared in Peter's hand. Another flick of his wrist and it disappeared again only to reappear in his other hand. Another flick and it disappeared again.

Sirius had made fun of him endlessly when he had shown them that he had learned what the muggles called magic. Sirius thought it a 'complete waste of time' that would 'never come to any use' and that Peter was 'the dumbest person alive to even attempt to learn it.' A small smile crept its way on Peter's face as he thought of his revenge on the person he hated the most on this world.

"I am unamused." hissed the Dark Lord. Anger was evident in his voice—more so than usual.

"I'm sorry My Lord." Peter apologized before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the parchment and handing it to the Dark Lord. "Please forgive me."

The Dark Lord snatched the parchment opening it up and reading its contents quickly. "_Crucio!" _The Dark Lord roared. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME!" He shouted as he banished Peter through a wall.

"My Lord? I don't understand. I was just showing you how I managed to get it from Black without him being suspicious. Have I not done what you asked?" Peter managed to gasp out, fear overwhelming him.

"A DOZEN EGGS! A LOAF OF BREAD! _CEREAL! _DOES THIS SOUND LIKE THE LOCATION OF THE POTTERS?"

"My Lord? F-flip it over. Black was in a hurry when he wrote it and grabbed the nearest bit of parchment he could find." Peter said, fearful of the Dark Lord's wrath.

"Oh. So it is. The Potters live at Godric's Hollow. Well done Wormtail." Voldemort said, memorizing what was written before casting the parchment aside carelessly. "Go back to your rathole Wormtail and pretend as though you know nothing. The Potters shall die tonight, but I still have use for you."

* * *

**12:15 A.M. October 31st 1981**

James Potter had just finished setting up his last of three pranks. He knew that Sirius would be coming to his house directly after work like he did every Halloween and boy was he in for a nice surprise. James's only regret was that he wouldn't be awake to see it happen. But, he had made sure that he would be awoken for the aftermath, and the new camera that Lily had bought him for his birthday would ensure that it would be a lasting memory.

Climbing the narrow staircase that lead to the three bedrooms in the cottage, James was surprised to hear the alarm on his first prank go off when he reached the top. "Sirius you old dog!" James said descending the stairs. "You just couldn't wait could you. I bet you thought you'd surprise me with a prank. But, not this time. It's 'ol Prongs that's coming out on top this—year." The last word was said as he reached the bottom of the stairs, expecting to see Sirius fallen into his trap. Instead it was on extremely pissed off Dark Lord in a frilly pink dress robe.

"I was just going to kill you outright, but now I think I'll enjoy torturing you until the end of time." Voldemort said pointing his wand at himself and changing his robes back to normal.

_Damn, _James thought to himself. He couldn't help, but admire and feel terrorized at the sheer power of Voldemort. He had put his best work into that prank to make sure it wouldn't come off for at least an hour and he had removed it with barely a second thought.

"James's Potter what is with all the racket? Whatever it is knock it off and come to bed now! Your going to wake the babies."

The sound of Lily's voice snapped James into action. "Lily! It's Voldemort! Take the kids and run! I'll try and hold him off!" It didn't take anything more than Voldemort's name and Lily was off running to the kids room.

James attempted to level his wand at Voldemort, but was quickly blown through the kitchen door. Voldemort took his time making his way towards the kitchen. He knew it was too dangerous to try any kind of magical transportation other than the Knight Bus with children under the age of three. Lily and the kids weren't going anywhere.

As Voldemort broke the threshold of the kitchen the second prank that James had planned for Sirius initiated. "I'm a little teapot." Voldemort started in a high pitch singsong voice, going through the motions and everything.

_Now's my chance_. James thought to himself. _I can end it all here!_ "_Avada Kedavara!"_ he shouted, the Killing Curse issuing from his wand. Amazingly, Voldemort overcame the charm and disapparated a split second before the curse made contact.

Appearing behind James, Voldemort performed a simple Stunning spell and James slumped to the ground unconscious. It would take a couple months for James to die with what Voldemort had planned for him. Nobody does what he did and gets away with a clean death.

Lily Potter rushed down the steps, still in her nightgown. She knew she had promised James that she would take the children and run should Voldemort ever find them, but she couldn't let him face Voldemort alone. Together they would escape like they had the other three times.

Her babies, the most precious things to her in the world, were hidden safely in there room where only one person aside from herself would be able to find them should the worst happen, and that man was Albus Dumbledore. As she reached the bottom of the steps, she did not even have a chance to raise her wand as she was dropped.

* * *

**12:34 A.M. October 31st 1981**

Alex Potter, little brother to James Potter entered the sitting room of the Dark Lord unannounced. He had come at the designated time, knocked for as long as he could be bothered before entering. The Dark Lord had told him to be here at 12:30 precisely and the evil bastard couldn't even bother to show up himself.

Moving towards the Dark Lord's throne Alex did the one thing that he dreamed of doing in the, hopefully, near future. He sat on it. That's how he came to notice the piece of parchment laying on the floor.

"The Potters live at Godric's Hollow." he read aloud, and the meaning of this sank in immediately. The Dark Lord was going to kill James and Lily. While he hated his older brother as much, if not more, than the next guy, he did not want anymore of his family to die. In fact that was the one agreement that he and the Dark Lord came to. He, Alex, would join the ranks of the Death Eaters and inform what the Aurors were up to, and in return the Dark Lord would leave the rest of his family alone. He had to get to Godric's Hollow fast.

Apparating to Godric's Hollow immediately, he ran to the front door as fast as he could to see it hanging open. Running inside the worst was realized as he saw Lily lying at the bottom of the stairs, and James in the kitchen. Both were unmoving and that could only mean one thing. The Dark Lord never left opposition alive. He could only pray he wasn't too late to save the twins.

Rushing up the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could, Alex was able to witness the Dark Lord pulling two turtles out of a terrarium. "I've finally found you." The Dark Lord said, and Alex could only think that the Dark Lord had gone completely insane. "That girl was more clever than I thought." Voldemort said setting the turtles down on the changing table and flicking his wand.

Where the turtles once rested now lay two one year old babies. Little Annabelle and Little Harry.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Alex said the first spell that came to his head. Absolutely nothing happened.

"Foolish boy, you're opponent has to be holding something for the disarming spell to work. Don't they teach you anything at that Auror academy?"

Alex couldn't believe how stupid he was. He had been so intent on the twins that he did not see Voldemort set his wand down on the table. Not only that, but he had started out with a spell that any first year could have blocked and blown his cover. Why hadn't he gone in for the kill?

He had no more time to ponder this as Voldemort had already sent a curse flying his way. He apparated to the side and sent a Killing curse at the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord apparted to Alex's original position and force Alex to Apparate in front of the twins.Now he couldn't move anywhere lest a curse hit the babies, typical rookie mistake.

"Step aside you idiot and perhaps I shall overlook your treachery and let you live."

"No."

"I've only come to kill the children, now STEP ASIDE!"

"Only you would stoop so low as to kill a couple of one year olds Voldemort. I'm not moving."

"And I had such high hopes for you. Oh well. _Avada Kedavara!"_

Alex dropped lifelessly to the ground. The twins, who up until this point were enjoying the magic show immensely, knew something was wrong and began to cry.

"Don't worry little ones. It will all be over soon. But, which of you to kill first?

* * *

**12:45 A.M. October 31st 1981**

Sirius had hunted for Remus for hours but was unable to find him. Here he was Forty-five minutes late for work. He had just got the reaming of a lifetime from Mad-Eye and was now assigned to a desk for the next week. He didn't even take the time to notice that it was now Halloween, his favorite holiday.

He was dead tired to top everything else off. He had not gotten the twelve hours of sleep that his body required and he was going to pay for it. He'd probably just stop over at James's after work and crash there for a while, before trying to figure out what to do with Peter.

He was shuffling through the endless amount of paper work, when he felt it. Something was wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he had a gut feeling. After countless times of them saving his life, Sirius had learned to trust his gut feelings, and right now it was screaming for him to check on James and Lily.

Apparating directly to their cottage, Sirius was shocked to find it in ruins. The entire top half of the cottage was gone. He knew the implications of this. James and Lily Potter were both dead, as well as Harry and Annabelle. But, no one should have known where house was unless he told them.

And that's when it hit him—Peter! Not a second later he was gone to Peter's house.

* * *

**1:15 A.M. October 31st 1981**

James awoke with a groan of pain. He attempted to stand, but realized he couldn't because of a large weight on his back. To his shock and horror it was debris from the second floor of the cottage. Searching frantically for his wand, he found it among the rubble and quickly levitated the debris off him.

Standing was agony, but that was the furthest from his mind right now. He had to find Lily and the kids. He could only pray that they had made it out alive. Picking his way through the rubble towards where the stairs to the second floor would be.

When he reached the stairs, he saw something that would haunt his dreams for years to come. There, laying motionlessly face down, was his beautiful wife, Lily. James gently rolled his wife on to her back and brushed her hair out of her face.

Relief like nothing he had ever felt before overwhelmed James as Lily's eyes flickered open and she groaned in pain. "James? What happened?" Lily asked after she composed herself.

"Voldemort." Was James's simple answer.

"THE CHILDREN!" Lily shouted sitting upright immediately. "Where are the kids?" Lily demanded.

"I don't know." James said simply. He didn't know when it had happened, but he had already resigned himself to the fact that his children had to be dead. Seeing Lily here, must have done it. She would have never left the kids alone somewhere else, so that only meant that they had to be upstairs, and there was no longer an upstairs to be seen.

"James we have to find them!"

"Lily." James said softly.

"NO! Don't say it! I know they're alive. There's no way Voldemort could have found them."

"Lily, even if he didn't find him—the second floor is gone—there's no way they could have survived."

"You don't know what your talking about!" Lily shouted pushing away from him. "I transfigured them into turtles! Their shells would have protected! That's why I chose that animal."

James eyes lit up in hope. _Could they really have survived? _Was the only thought going through his mind. "Help me find them!" Lily shouted snapping him back to reality. "I put them in a terrarium that I transfigured in their room. Hopefully they fell straight down.

James was on his feet in an instant. Together he in Lily carefully sifted through the destruction. Examining each piece carefully before vanishing it. The miracles of miracles happened when James removed a particularly large piece of rubble, and there protected in a blue cocoon of magic were both Harry and Annabelle, sleeping peacefully in their human forms.

"LILY!" James shouted, running forward to the children, only to be repelled by the cocoon. James got to his feet only to watch as Lily, in her rush to get to her children was repelled the same way he was. He would have laughed had the situation not been so serious.

Leveling his wand at the cocoon, James performed the spell that was specifically designed to bring down shields. He held it on for a full minute with no success. James couldn't help but be amazed. Some of the strongest wizards' shields had been felled after about ten seconds under his spell and this one didn't even seem to be weakened.

"Lily we'll have to do this together." A nod of the head and a look of fierce determination was all that answered James as he and his wife performed the spell in unison. It took over a minute for the shield to be destroyed and when it was it was like none James had ever seen. Instead of just dissipating like a normal shield, it shattered into thousand of pieces, sounding just like glass breaking. The pieces remained on the ground for a few seconds before finally disappearing.

So amazed at what happened that James did not realize that his wife had already scooped both children in her arms and was squeezing them so hard that they had begun to cry. Walking slowly towards them he encompassed all three in his arms and made soothing sounds for all their benefit. In their happiness and relief they never saw the body of James's little brother Alex.

After sometime just standing there, together, James took Annabelle from Lily and they began walking to the end of the drive way to the nearest road. Sticking out his wand, James summoned the Knight Bus. When it appeared, James walked directly on, ignoring the conductor's little spiel. Going directly to the driver James flashed his credentials that he always had on him and said, "I'm Senior Auror James Potter. I am hereby commandeering this vehicle. You will take us directly to Hogwarts forgoing all stops. Be quick and careful about it there are children on board."

Sitting down on the bed beside Lily, he couldn't help but notice the roll of her eyes. "Was that_ really_ necessary?"

"Of course it wasn't, Love." James stated, kissing her on the lips as the Knight Bus took off. "Do you want me to take him?" James asked as he saw how uncomfortable Lily was. He had grown up in the wizarding world and the Knight Bus was a favorite form of transportation for him. Lily hated it.

"No, I'm fine." said Lily, not looking it one bit. "Okay, you better take him." She said–after the Bus gave a particularly violent lurch–as though it were her idea in the first place. Shifting Annabelle in his arms, James took Harry from her and enjoyed the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

**1:44 A.M. October 31st 1981**

James had sent a Patronus ahead of him to warn Dumbledore of his arrival, so it was no surprise when the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance of Albus Dumbledore's office was already open. "Is everything alright?" Albus all but sprung from his seat as James and Lily entered.

"Yes, everything's fine if you don't count Voldemort attacking us in the middle of the night and our house being blown up. Oh yeah, are children were almost killed and somehow a shield surrounding them that took both Lily and I, working together, over a minute to bring down." James said, sarcasm dripping heavily.

"But, you're all alright? That's the important thing."

"Yes, Albus, we're fine, for the most part. We've come here because we want you to take a look at Annabelle's forehead." Lily said walking around Albus's desk so he could have a better look at said baby. Albus made to take the baby from her, but Lily clutched the baby to her. She realized how silly she was being and handed the baby to Albus.

Dumbledore had prided himself on not being one to surprise easily. Even when he is surprised he is able to hide it well. But he was unable to hold back the gasp that escaped him. On the little girl's forehead was a scar in the shape of an ornate and serpentine S. that radiated evil and Dark Magic. It radiated an evil and dark magic that Dumbledore would recognize anywhere. That of Tom Marvolo Riddle

"What do you make of it Albus?"

"I cannot be sure, not until I investigate further, but if it is what I think it is, your daughter may become the most famous witch in the world. I must go to where this happened."

"It happened in our home in Godric's Hollow." James replied.

"Where is that?" Albus asked.

"You know where it was. It's where we got married."

"And that would be where?"

"Albus you were there. You performed the ceremony."

"I remember that, but I cannot recall—the Fidelius Charm. It must still be in place." state Albus.

"But that would mean—No! I refuse to believe it. Sirius would never give us up to Voldemort. He would die before doing that."

"James." Lily said softly. "I don't want to believe it anymore than you do, but it has to be true. It's the only way Voldemort could have found us. It's the only possible explanation."

"Lily take care of the kids. I'll be back as soon as possible." James said handing Harry to Lily and kissing her on the cheek. He made his way for the door, but his arms and legs snapped together and he fell on his face, stiff as a board.

"I'm sorry James, but I can't risk losing you." Lily said levitating James to the couch and putting him to sleep. "Albus, you'll have to find Sirius and get the secret from him. It would be best if he believed we were dead."

"Yes I believe you are correct. Do you need any help with the children?" Albus asked handing Annabelle over to Lily. "It seems that young Harry has a scar on his head as well." Albus observed before examining it like he did Annabelle. "As I thought just a normal scar in the peculiar shape of a lightning bolt. It does not radiate evil like Annabelle's does."

"No, he must have got it when the house collapsed." Lily stated. I'll just floo Madame Pomfrey up here and have her help me check the children over. You should hurry." Lily said solemnly.

"Yes of course." Albus said before hurrying out of his office. The world was in for a most welcome surprise if his hunch was correct.

**A/N:** **Yes I know what you are thinking. What the hell are you doing writing another damn story. Well I'm sorry I couldn't help it. This idea hit me and wouldn't leave me alone. I think how I'm going to do it is write one more chapter to this story and then write two more to Ultimate Betrayal, then two to this story and so on and so forth. I apologize if you were hoping for a chapter of Ultimate Betrayal. Just know that I haven't abandoned it.  
Also a lot is not what it seems in this story, just wait for things to be revealed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important A/N at end so don't forget to read it.

* * *

**

**Fierce Determination**

**Chapter 2**

"Alright, Harry, you're 'It' so close your eyes and count to one hundred. And no peeking this time!" Eight year old Annabelle Potter explained to her twin brother. "Let's go Emily." She said before grabbing the hand of her best friend Emily Lupin and running off into the woods behind Potter Manor.

When they had gotten so far into the woods that they could no longer see the Manor, Emily suggested that they split up and they both took off in different directions. Once Annabelle was no longer visible, Emily took off at full speed to get to her favorite hiding place. Both Harry and Annabelle had strictly forbade the use of her Werewolf enhanced speed, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, or her for that matter.

Two minutes of running full speed had put a lot of distance between her and the Potters ensuring that no matter what she wouldn't be found by Harry. Being 'It' just wasn't fun for her because, she was almost as good a tracker as her father is and could hunt them down by their smells.

Emily was nearing the edge of the Potter's property, when she heard a scream from off in the distance. Normally she would put this off as Annabelle being found by Harry, but it just wasn't one of those screams. Annabelle was in trouble. Of this she was sure. Forgetting about the game, she took off running top speed in the direction the scream had come from.

* * *

Harry had counted to about fifteen before he had run inside and grabbed his father's Cleansweep 5. He wasn't allowed to be on a broom without supervision, but what he had in mind was worth it. They had all been playing Hide 'N Seek in these woods for the past two years and so far Emily had only ever been found three times. All three times were when she had fallen and hurt herself. But, not this time. Not even Uncle Remus could outrun Harry on a broom.

By the time he had managed to sneak inside and grab the broom without his Mum seeing him—his Dad had seen him, but only gave him a sly smile and a wink which he had happily returned—it was already past time for him to go looking for them. By this time Annabelle and Emily would have spit off and Emily would be running at full speed. He knew that she always cheated like that, he wasn't stupid.

Running full speed to the edge of the woods, Harry jumped on his broom, without stopping and flew full speed ahead, weaving in and out of the trees. Within seconds he was to where he could no longer see his home, and knew this is where they would have split off. Annabelle would have run to the right, and Emily would have went to the left. _Girls, they're so predictable._ He thought to himself as he took off to his left after Emily. He had barely gone anywhere when he had heard Annabelle's scream. He had barely heard it, but he _had _heard it and quickly reversed direction to see what was wrong with her.

He had flown at top speed for about thirty seconds before he realized that he could have already flown past her and not known about it. Slowing to almost a stop, Harry strained his ears waiting for Annabelle to let out another scream.

What he heard was a man's scream of "You Stupid Bitch!" from slightly behind him and to the right, followed by what had to be a hard slap and Annabelle's whimpering.

Not even thinking about it, Harry took off in the direction it had come from. Not three seconds later he saw the source of the guys voice bending over his sister and performing a spell that made her go stiff. Harry let out the loudest battle yell he could manage before flying straight at the stranger. The guy had barley managed to get turned around before Harry bowled into him at full speed.

The stranger fell backwards and to the ground, gasping for air. Harry lost control of the broom and flew sideways into a tree, snapping the broom in half. All Harry wanted to do was lay there and cry until someone came and helped him, but he knew that he was too far into the woods for anyone to hear and it would be an hour or two before his Dad and Uncle Remus came looking for him. Also, there was the fact that he had just hurt the stranger, not incapacitated him.

Harry tried to get to his feet, but the pain in his side was just to much and he was unable to. The stranger, however, was on his feet and making his way to Harry, wand in hand. Harry struggled in vain to get to his feet one more time and managed to get to his knees before the stranger pushed him back down with his foot.

The man leveled his wand between Harry's eyes and had an incantation on his lips, when out of nowhere a blur tackled the man to the ground and started punching him rapidly in the face. Her eyes had turned from their normal brown to that of yellow, and had Harry known what the word meant he would have said they looked feral. Harry had never been more relieved in his life to see Emily than he was at this moment.

His relief quickly turned to horror as he watched the stranger push Emily off of him and fire a spell at her that shot lots of little, silver spikes at her. Several hit her in the face, imbedding themselves in her skin, others hit her in the neck and chest, as still more hit her in the arms as she brought them up to protect herself.

Even as the first spike had hit her, Emily had started howling in pain, screaming at the top of her lungs and bawling. Before the spell had even ended she had fallen to the ground, writhing in pain. She attempted to dig the spikes out of her flesh, but once her finger came in contact with the silver spikes, they would sizzle and smoke and she would have to pull them away. In a matter of seconds she was unable to even lift her arms to attempt this and so just laid there moaning and whimpering.

"Normally," the stranger said as he ended the spell, "I would a filthy half-breed like yourself suffer in the pain until you die. But, since you are so young I will take pity on you end your suffering."

Unbeknownst to the stranger, Harry had forced himself to his feet, fueled by the need to help his friend. As he was getting to his feet his hand came upon a rock the size of a softball. Digging up what part of it laid underground, Harry gripped the rock as tightly as he could and snuck up behind the stranger. Reaching back with all his strength, Harry swung the rock underhanded, between the man's legs and into his private place.

The reaction was instant and exactly what Harry had hoped for. The man howled in pain and dropped to his knees. Harry wound up again and this time brought the rock across the side of the man's head. If Harry had been a little stronger, the man surely would have died. Instead, he just slumped to the ground unconscious with a hairline fracture in the skull and a badly bleeding head. Harry dropped the rock and was at his friends side in an instant.

Harry didn't know much about werewolves, just that they changed during the full-moon and that silver was highly dangerous, and could easily kill them. So Harry immediately began to dig what he would later claim to be hundreds of spikes the size of Galleons, but in reality was only seventeen spikes the size of Knuts.

When he had finished digging the spikes out, he had hoped that she would bounce up and be her normal self again. Instead she managed a feeble 'thanks', before losing consciousness. Panicking a little and not knowing what to do, Harry ran to his sister's side hoping that she could figure something out.

"Belle, get up. You have to help. Emily got hit with silver and now she won't wake up. What do we do?" Harry asked quickly, shaking his sister.

"Mmmm, mmm. Mmm mmmmm." was all he got out of his sister. That's when he recognized what spell she was under. His father had done it to him before and there was no way out of it unless the counter-charm was performed.

Running over and picking up the strangers wand, Harry ran back to his sister before he realized that he could not remember what the counter-charm was. It had been over a year since he father had performed the spell on him. All he could remember was that it started with an F.

"Umm. _Finish!" _Harry shouted waving the wand frantically. To his amazement it actually worked.

"You idiot! I told you to just leave me here!" Annabelle chided him as soon as she stood up.

"Really? Cause all I heard was Mmm Mmmm." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Shut up! There isn't enough time for your stupidness! We have to get Emily to Mom and Dad, Now! Pick her up and put her on your back!" Harry would have normally done the exact opposite of what his sister told him to do, but the situation was now desperate.

The pain in his side completely forgotten, Harry managed to get Emily onto his back with his sister's help before setting off at a slow, but steady trot in the direction he knew his house to be in. Annabelle led the way, the strangers wand in hand. What she planned to do with the wand, Harry had no idea. She knew as much magic as Harry did—which was none—but she had insisted on carrying the wand.

By the time their house was within site, Harry felt as though he would drop dead at any moment from exhaustion, but pressed on nonetheless. Annabelle had ran ahead to get their parents. Harry could hear her shouting for them as she ran along. Before Harry had even exited the woods, Uncle Remus was by his side, scooping Emily off his back and into his arms.

"What happened?" Remus asked him in a desperate voice. Harry was too out of breath answer and just collapsed to the ground, panting for air. "Harry! What happened?" Remus shouted, frustration taking over.

Luckily, Harry was saved from answering as his sister caught up along with his parents and Aunt Carrie. Carrie was at Emily's side in seconds, Harry's mother bent over him to check him out.

"We were playing Hide 'N Seek when some guy appeared out of nowhere and attacked me. Harry came and ran the guy over with his broom after he used a spell on me that wouldn't let me move. Then Emily tackled the guy and he shot silver spikes out of his wand at her." Annabelle explained for Harry.

"Silver!" all the adults shouted as one.

"We have to get her back to the house." Lily shouted. "If we don't clean the wounds out, and fast, she could become poisoned. And then..." she let whatever else she was going to say go.

Remus lifted Emily into the air with ease and carried her to the house. Likewise, Harry's father carried him back to the house when it became obvious that he wasn't getting up on his own. When they made it into the house, Harry was taken into one room while Emily was taken into another. Annabelle attempted to enter the room with Emily, but their mother told her that she would only be in the way and then shoved her out the door.

"How are you doing?" Annabelle asked Harry sullenly, as she came and sat beside him.

"I'll be fine in a couple minutes." Harry lied. In truth, the pain in his side was coming back tenfold.

Soon Harry's father and Uncle Remus came out of the room, James carrying a vile of a red potion. "Here Harry, I want you to drink all of this." he said before Harry could question them as to Emily's well being. When Harry finished the last drop he began feeling the effects of the potion. All traces of his fatigue were gone along with the pain that was throbbing in his side. He also became more alert and aware of his surroundings. "Do you feel better?" his father asked him.

"Yeah! A lot. What was that potion, Dad?" Harry asked curious. All the potions his mother gave him when he was hurt or sick made him sleepy, but this, with this he felt like he could play for hours on end and never get tired.

"Never mind that now. I want you to show Uncle Remus and me exactly where you guys were attacked. Okay?"

"Sure. Follow me." Harry said jumping off the couch and hurrying towards the back door.

"Whoa. Slow down there Harry. I wanted you to stick real close to me. If I say run, I want you to run back towards the house as quickly as possible. Okay?"

"Fine. Let's go." Harry said impatiently. He didn't know why, but he burned with anticipation and energy. He felt if he didn't get out and run as fast as he could, he would explode.

"Harry. I mean it. If I tell you to do something, I want you to do it immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad, I understand. If you tell me to do something, I'll do it. Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Let's go. Remember, stick close to me." With that Harry, his father, and Uncle Remus headed out the back door. Annabelle had tried to follow, but their father had held up a hand, forestalling her saying that she needed to stay here and help their mother should she need it. It was a very sullen Annabelle that sat back down on the couch.

Harry set off at a fast walk, James and Remus keeping up with him quite easily. As the got further into the woods Harry realized that he was almost running all out and wanted to go faster. When he was sprinting as fast as he could his father clamped a hand on his shoulder and forced him to slow down. Soon, though, he was running again and his father had to force him to slow down. Four times this happened, and four times his father had to tell him to slow down. Eventually they made it to the still unconscious form of the stranger.

"Jonathan?" James asked aloud to no one in particular.

"You know this piece of shit?" Remus asked, the hatred evident in his snarl.

"Yeah. At least, I thought I did. He works under me in the Auror division. He is—_was_ a good kid. I never expected this from—wake up Packer!" James cut himself off kicking the man hard in the stomach. "I said, Wake! Up!" James shouted, emphasizing the last two words with a kick each.

Harry took a few steps away from his father. He had never seen him act like this before. And his Uncle Remus, the look on his face was scary. He could see the white knuckled grip he had on his wand and could tell that he was restraining himself from attacking the man.

"_Ennervate."_ James said waving his wand at the unconscious man who blinked and groaned his way to wakefulness. "Just what the hell are you doing here Packer?" James asked coldly when the man was aware of his surroundings.

"James?" the man gulped. "I had heard that someone was going to attack your children, so I came to protect them."

"He's lying Dad! He's the one who attacked us!" Harry shouted.

"You little shit!" Packer shouted and lunged at Harry. He must have been seeing double because he leapt about a meter to Harry's right. When he landed on the ground, Remus kicked him hard in the side.

"Try it again and it will be ten times worse." Remus growled at the man.

"Oh, if it isn't the werewolf." The man said as he got his wind back. "I take it that the 'sin against nature' is your daughter. Tell me did she die yet?"

Remus's response was to grab the man by the throat with both hands and lift him into the air. After a few seconds of Remus choking the man James decided to interfere. "Alright Remus let him go." Remus ignored him. "Moony you don't want to stoop to his level. Let him down."

"James, this bastard almost killed my daughter. He would have killed Harry and Annabelle if he got the chance." Remus said, not letting the man down who by now was turning blue.

A red light shot from James's wand and hit Remus in the arms who dropped the man in a yelp of pain. "What are you doing James? He deserves to die!"

"I know he does, but that isn't our decision to make. That's why we have a government for. He'll get what's coming to him. We'll play up his attack on my daughter. The wizarding world will be calling for his blood by this time tomorrow for daring to attack the girl-who-lived. Help me get him back to the house first." James said turning back to the man named Packer.

"Why? You don't want him knowing the location of your house!" Remus said incredulously.

"He knows too much, Remus. He could blab to the world about Emily being a werewolf, then there'd be a lot more trouble than I care to deal with. Let's just hope your wife still remembers how to Obliviate people. It's been little over 9 years since she last did it. She was never any good at it to begin with though. People kept ending up thinking they were roosters." James explained before stunning the man.

"James, not to correct you or anything, but Carrie is the best Obliviator that the Ministry has and she went back to work about 5 years ago." Remus corrected.

"I know that. You know that. _He _doesn't know that though." James explained. "Come on. Lets get moving." Ten minutes later they were back at the house facing an extremely pissed off looking Lily Potter. "Hello Honey. How are you doing?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright its time to explain some things that wouldn't have fit correctly in the story.**

**Remus:To start with, Remus had disappeared in December before Harry and Annabelle were born because he found out that his girlfriend was pregnant with Emily, who was born on Sept 1 after Harry and Annabelle so she will be in Harry and Annabelle's year at Hogwarts. James found him a couple months after the Potters were attacked and he forced all three of them to come back. Remus and Carrie are not married in the wizarding world, because it's illegal, but are married in the muggle world. **

**Carrie: she is an original character. Here's a little about her background. She was a Ravenclaw in the same year as James and everyone and is also a pureblood whose parents were killed in her 5th year by Voldemort. She graduated second in her class behind Lily who has been her best friend since they met on the train ride to Hogwarts first year. Her and Remus dated throughout sixth year but he broke it off with her at the end of the year and ignored her until they met again at James and Lily's wedding and she was pregnant, because of a failed contraceptive charm about two months later. She became an Obliviator after school, took three years off when Emily was born and went back to doing that.**

**Emily: another original character. Daughter of Remus and Carrie, obviously. Not affected as badly as Remus during the full moon because she wasn't bitten, but she still does suffer. Best friends with Harry and Annabelle, comes over to their house everyday with or without her parents and whether they know it or not.**

**Sirius: he was convicted of killing twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew with a single curse. Thrown in Azkaban without a trial and believes to this day that all of the Potters are dead. Only person who knows the truth about Peter but too depressed to tell anyone. Harry, Annabelle, and Emily have no idea that he even exists. James was too hurt by his supposed betrayal to even mention him. Neither do they know about Peter's existence.**

**You may be wondering what kind of parents would let 8 year old children run around in the woods by themselves. Well, all three of them have tracking charms on them so if they ever got lost they would be able to be found very easily. Another reason is that the Potters own over 500 acres of land so nobody should be on their land. Also, their house is unplottable and everything except the Fidelius so no one knows they liver there except their closest friends. So they should be perfectly safe, which is obviously flawed logic.**

**If you have any other questions that I may have missed in this A/N feel free to E-mail me or just ask in a review and I will reply as soon as possible.**


End file.
